


A media combustión

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Sugawara es un ángel a los ojos de extraños y conocidos. Solo sus amigos, los que han compartido lo suficiente con él, saben que de ángel tiene unos tres cuartos.





	A media combustión

Sugawara es un ángel a los ojos de extraños y conocidos. No es solo por su belleza en tonos claros, sonrisas sinceras y voz de espuma de playa; el chico tiene una personalidad tan bondadosa que asusta. Solo sus amigos, los que han compartido lo suficiente con él, saben que de ángel tiene unos tres cuartos. La fracción restante es un diablillo de alas blancas.

Es una sorpresa cada vez que saca a relucir ese lado suyo. Lo rodean miradas incrédulas y exclamaciones de su nombre en tonos impactados. Ni siquiera Daichi, que conoce hasta dónde puede llegar, es inmune a esos momentos. Está acostumbrado a su novio lleno de luz y lindura, por lo que la aparición del travieso sigue siendo algo a lo que reacciona con retraso.

También, como su pareja, es el objetivo principal de sus bromas más pesadas. No es que se queje, al menos no la mayoría de las veces. Es gracias a su picardía que está seguro de conocer placeres que a su edad están bastante avanzados. Sin embargo, es esa misma parte picante la que lo frustra como motor que no termina de encender al girar la llave.

Suga  _ama_  jugar sucio en cuanto a provocarlo se trata. Puede estar devorándole los labios a besos cuando llegan temprano al entrenamiento y amagar a descender, con los dedos entrometiéndose en elásticos ocultos, justo antes de cortar el suministro de energía y decir, mientras busca un balón, que vayan a la cancha a  _levantárselo_. La elección de palabras debe ser intencional, un acto lleno de alevosía contra las ganas que le quedan de derretirse en su boca.

Le encanta dejarlo a medias, como quien cambia su canción favorita solo un minuto después de su primer acorde. Es un dibujo a lápiz con solo un color listo. Ese protector de pantalla de televisor que nunca alcanza las esquinas, pero que siempre sigue con la mirada con la esperanza de que lo haga algún día. Una descarga fallida después del 90%. Él es el perro que mira confundido a todas partes en busca de una pelota que simulan lanzarle.

No es justo. Para empezar, es incapaz de devolverle la maldad. Daichi no tiene el aguante para quedarse en suspensión; encender a Suga es encenderse a sí mismo a la vez. En segundo lugar, tampoco puede quejarse. La compensación de sus actos es maravillosa, vale la pena la tortura. Es tan caliente que hace una completa erupción con sus temblores y gruñidos previos.

Es innovador. Suga lleva la batuta cuando la ropa está de más, incluso cuando no pueden quitársela pero pican las ganas; es experto en generar esa sensación. Le envía fotos que, a primera vista, parecen inocentes y aleatorias tomas de un chico que está aburrido. Sabe que no es algo tan simple, así que les echa un segundo vistazo y ahí es donde descubre el contorno central elevado del short que suele usar en casa. Una vez le mandó una  _selfie_  donde se veía un trozo de pastel en un plato desechable; era del cumpleaños de su madre. Algo de la crema batida decoraba la punta de su dedo índice, mismo que dirigía hacia su boca. La descripción fue: «¡No te preocupes, te guardamos un pedazo! Está para chuparse los dedos… ¿o preferirías lamerla de otra parte?», decorada con un guiño al cierre.

Y de usar la lengua viene el más reciente de sus atrevimientos. Ese día están estudiando en casa del mayor, como casi siempre, por ser la más tranquila. Están solos, pero suelen ser bastante responsables; nada de desenfrenarse antes de acabar los deberes. Besos y caricias escapan en ocasiones, mas nunca sobrepasan el punto de no retorno. El descanso inicia cuando les da hambre. Por lo general, meriendan alguna fruta, golosina o, si tienen más tiempo, algún bocadillo de preparación rápida. Ninguno quiere cocinar, así que cogen dos plátanos del racimo en la cocina y se devuelven a la habitación.

Daichi ya ha pelado el plátano hasta la mitad cuando Suga cierra la puerta, y está por sentarse cuando su novio se apresura en quedar frente a él. Así permanecen por varios segundos, inmóviles. Arquea una ceja y frunce la otra, ¿qué es lo que espera? Su estómago está por rugir; sus condiciones no son las adecuadas para estos juegos de miradas indescifrables.

Mueve la mano que sostiene el fruto y abre la boca, sin embargo, no llega a morderlo. Sin romper el contacto visual, Suga lo agarra por la muñeca y pega el lado cóncavo del plátano a los labios de Daichi. Ahora ambas cejas se dirigen al centro. Sus ojos intentan ver lo que acaba de hacer, y cuando vuelven a enfocarse en lo que tienen al frente, obtienen un retrato completamente distinto al de hace solo unos segundos. La sonrisa apenas perceptible, los párpados algo caídos y el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas calientan a las suyas. A pesar de saber que algo viene, sus neuronas han hecho cortocircuito, incapaces de sintetizar lo captado en el trance.

Los dedos alrededor de su muñeca se aflojan al descender por el antebrazo con calma. Al mismo tiempo, Suga se acerca lo suficiente para besar el lado contrario del plátano. Daichi parpadea, su corazón pierde el ritmo. Permanecen así unos cuatro segundos, entonces saca la lengua y lame la punta con el costado. Con la misma mano que lo acaricia, lleva la manga larga de su sudadera por encima del codo, luego regresa a su muñeca con algo más de presión.

Su visión es limitada cuando su rostro está tan cerca y le es imposible apartar la mirada de sus ojos hipnóticos; eso no impide que su imaginación emprenda vuelo. Aunque su boca recorra una ligera curva y sus dedos jueguen con su antebrazo desnudo, los estímulos descienden en escalofríos hasta sus pantalones. No es complicado fantasear con que todo ese trabajo se ejecute  _ahí_ , donde también debe retirar piel, donde su lengua puede pasear y sus manos varían presiones y velocidades.

Su hambre se ha ido o, tal vez, solo lo que la saciaría ha cambiado. Su estómago ya no es el que requiere atención para no doler. Sus mejillas arden tanto que sabe que ha enrojecido sin necesidad de que se lo resalten. Le urge frenar ya para poder contenerse. Está pensando en retroceder cuando parece leerle la mente, pues es él quien da un paso atrás. Daichi habría suspirado de no ser por la sonrisa ladina que le muestra antes de humedecer sus labios. En su lugar, traga saliva.

Suga lo guía por la muñeca hasta que el plátano queda en la posición perfecta para engullir algo más allá de la punta. Daichi retiene el aire en sus pulmones mientras ve cómo cierra los ojos y ahueca los cachetes. No sabe si su corazón está en su pecho, en su garganta o en sus oídos de tanto que ha corrido. Traza círculos en el dorso de su mano con el pulgar antes de por fin liberarlo y alejarse. Nota que está masticando; se percata de que la fruta está incompleta.

—Buen provecho. —Le guiña el ojo izquierdo cuando le quita el plátano de la mano y le da el otro, que sigue intacto.

Ahí está. Daichi vuelve a ser el hombre que pierde el premio gordo de la lotería por el último número. Desinfla el pecho; desearía que sus interiores despejasen su espacio también.

Se sienta después de Suga, frente a él, separados solo por la mesita donde reposan sus cuadernos, lápices y borradores. Se pregunta qué tan necesario es acabar esa tarea hoy, si mejor la posponen para mañana, mientras pela la cáscara imaginando que es su ropa lo que retira.


End file.
